


my turn!

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: "But-""-You should know by now but doesn't work on me, Dae. What are you, a three year old? You're a big boy, you can go ask management for a chain."--the fluff where jongdae insists on wearing minseok's chain and minseok is an un-noticing overworked dimwit





	my turn!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Dollxiu/status/1035298491021635584?s=19
> 
> We ✈️ pretending Minseok wore it first
> 
> _Toha bby ily keep inspiring my fics_

Minseok stared in his drawer with a frown on his face. He could have sworn he'd put the chain for his stage outfit on top of his spare clothes. He carefully shifted socks and underwear out of the way, pausing to tug his black suspender higher on his shoulder. The leather was worn, and slightly familiar, and it offered him some comfort. No matter how many times he went on stage, nerves were there, but the relaxing feeling from his stage wear was always welcome – it was like an old friend hugging him softly, giving him strength.

Minseok sighed and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They were just an hour away from being taken for dress rehearsal. It was their final stage for _Monster._ Their final stage for the _EX'ACT_ comeback was within the next two hours. He couldn't believe he'd lost the chain, and he turned his attention to gently plucking items out and setting them on his dresser provided by the MAMA Awards; they had numerous things to dress for tonight for the show today and their outfits were all here.

As the drawer emptied and it still wasn't there, Minseok's scowl deepened. Management was going to be annoyed if they had to replace it this close to a show. He was careful not to rub his eyes in frustration, doing his best not to ruin his eye make up – management didn't need another reason to be annoyed with him. He repacked his drawer and headed out into the waiting area, shuffling his feet. 

"Junmyeon-sshi," Minseok leaned over the back of the couch to pout at his leader. It was black, creaked if you so much as breathed on it, and there was a strange smell around it. Minseok usually avoided the waiting area sofa.

"Junmyeon, have you seen my chain? I can't find it. I’ve emptied my drawer out and it's _not_ in there.”

One of Junmyeon's eyes cracked open and he shook his head. "I haven't see it since last performance. Jongdae got dressed in your room, though. He might have seen it, or moved it."   
  
Minseok huffed a _thank you_ , and turned away.

Jongdae. 

Where to seek him out?  
  
He was either in his own dressing room, or he would be in Baekhyun or Chanyeol's, the three of them gaming on their mobiles before rehearsal. Minseok observed the hallway with the three doors in question.

Baekhyun's room was closer and Minseok made the short step into the hallway to knock on his door.   
  
There was a squeak before it opened and Baekhyun peered out. "Minseok-hyung?"   
  
"Hey, Baekhyun, have you seen Jongdae?"   
  
Baekhyun shook his head and he disappeared back into his room. Minseok squinted at the pale white wooden door before moving towards Chanyeol's dressing room.   
  
There was no answer to his neat, incessant knocking and Minseok cast a look back at the noises from Baekhyun's room. He recalled the glimpse of Baekhyun's messy hair and undone shirt.

Minseok rolled his eyes before walking down the hallway. He didn't bother knocking, merely opened Jongdae's door, and collapsed on his sofa. He wrinkled his nose. It stank and the leather was cracked. They needed to replace them - desperately.

Jongdae jumped at his dresser and turned around. "Minseokiki- knocking is a thing." 

"Where's my chain?" Minseok tugged on his suspenders and raised an eyebrow. "Don't feign innocence, Junmyeon already told me you got dressed in my dressing room. Where is it?"  
  
"Oh, your chain? I have... I've no idea, sorry Minseokiki."   
  
Jongdae avoided his eyes, and Minseok squinted at how the man leant more over his desk. Jongdae turned his head away, Peering at something in the mirror and Minseok sat up. He made his way over and carefully deposited himself over Jongdae's shoulders, pressing down with as much weight as he dared. He adjusted, making sure he wasn't going to injure his boyfriend, before making eye contact in the mirror. "Where's my chain, Dae? Management are going to utterly murder me if I've lost it so close before dress rehearsal. Where. Is. It?"   
  
Jongdae swallowed and shook his head. "I've got no idea, Minnie, really."   
  
Minseok made a soft _mhm_ in his throat and dropped his hands from Jongdae's chest. His hands felt the familiar chill of cold metal and his nimble fingers unhooked it. He held it up, not breaking eye contact with Jongdae at any point. "No clue where it is, huh, Dae?"

Jongdae grinned weakly, blushing. "It looks good on my costume though!"

"You're gonna get me in trouble, Dae." Minseok carefully stepped back to loop it through where it needed to be, clicking it into place. "The managers might have actually killed me for losing it so close to rehearsal."  
  
"In my defence, you lost it the first two times." Jongdae leaned forward to carefully correct a bump in his kohl before sighing and meeting Minseok's eyes in the mirror. "Please can I wear it?"   
  
“Maybe another time.”   
  
"But it looks good on my outfit, Minseok! Fans are always saying how they wanna see it on me."   
  
“As much as I agree with the fans, it's part of my official outfit. Go ask management for a chain.” Minseok rolled his eyes and laid down on the leather couch.   
  
"But-"   
  
"-You should know by now _but_ doesn't work on me, Dae. What are you, a three year old? You're a big boy, you can go ask management for a chain."

Jongdae stared at his desk, carefully closing the gel eyeliner tub. "Management aren't gonna care if I wear your damn chain, Minseok."

"And management aren't gonna care if you go and ask for a damn chain, Dae." Minseok rubbed his temple.   
  
Jongdae seemed to be having one of his childish moments, jealous and pouty.

As much as he adored his boyfriend, he wished Jongdae had a better way of dealing with his stress. This would go on for a while. A pointless argument over an accessory. It wouldn't be the first they'd had and it probably wouldn't be the last. Usually, he wouldn't snap as much as he had, no matter how weakly, but he was too stressed and tired to curb himself.

"But I want to wear your one!"  
  
"I have to wear my one, Jongdae. They'll probably give you one of my old ones if you ask."   
  
"It's not the same."   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not getting into trouble. They'll likely make you give it back to me before stage anyway. I'm not risking getting into trouble because you're in a mood, Jongdae."   
  
"I'm not in a mood."   
  
"You're about to start a fight because I won't let you wear a chain, you're in one of you weird stressed moods."   
  
Minseok opened his eyes to watch Jongdae screwing his face up in the mirror. Minseok sighed. He stood up, legs cracking from the sudden change, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Jongdae's chest. Jongdae tried to squirm away.   
  
"Hey," Minseok caught his cheek in a kiss and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Don't try to run away from me."   
  
"Let me wear the chain." Jongdae stared at him, eyeliner making his eyes more intense in the moment and Minseok swallowed.   
  
Minseok shook his head. "How about, I give you a kiss, we ditch this place at lunch for the ramen house nearby, and I ask management if you can wear the chain next time we wear these outfits?"   
  
"That's not today." Jongdae quirked an eyebrow, lips in a perfect pout. Minseok mimicked his eyebrows, lifting one of his own.   
  
"Guess I won't talk to management then." Minseok let his arms drop and went to walk away, before Jongdae's warm and slightly sweaty hand gripped his wrist.   
  
"Wait.”   
  
Minseok suppressed his laugh and settled back on Jongdae's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Jongdae's neck, already looking forward to when makeup would complain because _lip gloss is hard to remove from skin, Minseok_ , and waited.

"How about," Jongdae's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, trying to find a comeback. "I get _three_ kisses, dinner is on you for a week, and I get the chain for our final performance?"

Minseok shook his head. "You're not getting the chain tonight, Jongdae." He went quiet. "Five kisses, dinner _and_ lunch for a week and _next_ performance you can have the chain."

Jongdae huffed and looked down at the desk and Minseok frowned. He ran a hand through Jongdae's hair and squeezed him with the arm still around him. "What's wrong?"

Jongdae sighed and fiddled with a brush on the dresser. "You won't wear the present I got you."  
  
Minseok frowned and stood back to adjust and sit against the dresser. "What present, Dae?"   
  
Jongdae's bottom lip threatened to wobble, which would mean tears if Minseok wasn't careful. He leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. "Tell me. Stop bottling it up or it'll feel worse."   
  
"I got you a keychain, it's super cute. I left it by your bed last month with a note from management saying you could wear it in stages but you didn't even touch it." Jongdae stood up and walked across the room, looking through his backpack. He stood up and came back over with a sealed keychain, small.   
  
Inside the packet, sat a small cat. It had pink fur, with blue eyes, whiskers and inner ears and Minseok smiled. He carefully picked it up and turned it under the light. It glimmered under the light of the dressing room, and Minseok was delighted to see it changed - the cat looked like it meowed at different angles.   
  
"It's adorable, Dae, thank you... I'm sorry. I just didn't notice it. I've just been studying and collapsing in bed, I haven't even been using the lamp on my bedside table. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." Minseok set it down and carefully unhooked the chain from his outfit. "Is this why you were so desperate to wear the chain?"   
  
Jongdae nodded, shy but smiling as he took it when Minseok offered. He secured it to his own outfit and leaned in to kiss Minseok softly. Minseok returned it, his hand curling around Jongdae's neck to keep him in place. "Next time, give it to me directly, okay? I appreciate the surprise present sentiment, but I don't notice little changes at the moment."   
  
Jongdae nodded and carefully took the keychain, fishing it out of the packaging. He secured it to the ring at the front of Minseok's suspenders and Minseok leaned in for another kiss.   
  
"Thank you, Dae."   
  
Jongdae beamed and kissed Minseok's neck softly before Minseok leaned back. "Let's go. We have rehearsal, we can kiss and make up properly tonight or tomorrow."   
  
Minseok laughed softly as Jongdae huffed and his shoulders dropped. Minseok entwined their hands as they left the dressing room, pushing his stomach out slightly to show off the tiny keychain bumping against his shirt.


End file.
